Revenge of the Demons
by Tiercel McKenzie
Summary: Well, really we're rewarding them, but time travel is damned hard you know! Sides, this'll fix our seals, (Maybe I can finally regain my sanity!) and we freed Yagura. So there. (Time travel fic.)
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flick open and my chest heaves and I turn on my side coughing out the sand that had invaded my mouth. I blink, trying to comprehend what I see. Black on black on black.

I turn back onto my back with my eyes closed before opening them again. Black. I blink again and the sky comes into focus. The stars in my view shine sharply on me as I shiver, only now noticing the cold air of the place. My eyes close as I breath in sharply through my nose, trying to identify the scents of this place, expecting . . . smoke, blood, water, dirt.

My eyes fly open again as I smell the sharp, distinctive scent of the desert air at night. My head turns to my right, the side I hadn't seen yet, and I blink back the tears that come at the light and the sight of the city in front of me.

It should be impossible, my city was destroyed, with all it's people in it five years ago. I was the only one who escaped from the wrath of the Akatsuki when the wrecked havoc on my city. They left me, the leader alone so as to taunt me, and to break my spirit.

All of my shonobi had been trapped in the city as they tried to protect it. I got there just in time to see the last blow and be held back by Naruto. Not even my sibling who'd escaped. I was catatonic for a week, and haven't spoken a word since.

And picture of the limp corpses of my sibling spread over the bodies of civilians, trying to protect them in death, flashed before my eyes as I push myself into a sitting position.

I stumble to my feet and slowly start towards the wall, hardly believing my eyes as I stumble foreword ten steps and lean my shoulder against the sandstone wall and feeling the tiny grains slip and shift under my touch. The crunching of sand underfoot becomes louder as I slowly approach the entrance and I look up just as a burst of light hits my eyes there's a moment of almost silence a I blink again, trying to keep my eyes open before one of the silhouettes steps foreword. Then like a dam has been released, I collapse, and the world grows darker as the crunch of footsteps gets faster, before I black out.

* * *

I stretch and yawn before looking back out at the desert and listening to the crunch of of my partner's feet on the sand accords the gate before another sound besides Kenji shifting and sounds of murmuring and other footsteps from within the village. There's a slow, almost messy crunch of footsteps from outside the village wall. I stand and Kenji looks at me to see me looking cautiously around the edge of the wall, my hands signaling _potential enemy. _He slowly walks closer, till he's in the middle and we both tense as a figure stumbles out from behind the wall. I stiffen at the sight of the shock of red hair and the glimpse of sea green eyes before I take one step away from him. This sets off the reaction as his eye lids fall shut as he collapses. Immediately I run for backup as Kenji shifts and pulls a kunai out. I curse my luck as I sprint for the jonin office. Why did I have to get the shift during which the Jinchuriki returned?


	2. Chapter 2

I watch the Jinchuriki carefully, swearing in my mind as I feel killing intent suddenly infuse the area, almost bringing me to my knees. I watch the boy slowly stand, his movements completely different, and fight against the instincts weighing my stomach down and begging me to run. I can tell that the boy's no longer there, just the beast that had been sealed inside.

I hear the reinforcements come running behind me as the boy cracks his neck, eyes sill closed. Ninja start to carefully surround the boy as sand starts to hover and shift to come closer to the boy, cautious of the crazy boy that had killed so many.

A growl sounds in the boy's throat and his eyes shoot open, yellow with some wierd pupil as sand shoots outwards, beginning the fight.

Ninja throw ninjutsu at the boy, and try to doge the sand as others are thrown back I manage to throw a kunai with an explosive tag flying before I'm knock back into an wall, and into darkness.

* * *

I grumble again about older sisters who step on everything. She broke Karasu then told me not to leave my toys on the floor. Even if I shouldn't have left him on the floor, Karasu isn't a toy! He's my ninja weapon. I walk towards the main gate, hands in my pocket when I sence KI.

I turn and pale when I feel Gaara's chakra. It was faint and mixed with the oppressive chakra of Shukaku, but I could feel it . . . moving differently than normal, almost . . . struggling within Shukaku's grip. My instincts are yelling at me to run, and I was so ready for it, but . . .

"You!" I shout at the nearest ninja,"Go get Baki-sensei!"

Then I creep closer to watch as I wait for Sensei. My eyes widen and I fly backward as a wave of rubble flies at me, and I let out a hoarse yell as hit a wall.

The ninja notice the pause that happened after I yell and note it in the back of their mind, but they kept attacking because they didn't know the source of it.

* * *

It didn't matter how far gone I am, or how far gone my body has been twisted to the Ichibi's mind, one thing will reach me. I don't know how it came to be, be even when I was a murderous, insane person, one thing always reached me, my siblings crys of pain.

Right now, my mind is one of control over the beast sealed within me. Subconsciously over the three years I suppressed the beast, my mind created a function, that no matter how far away my mind was, if I heard my siblings cry, I would be brought back to consciousness as my mind started suppressing Shukaku. I feel my open eyes, and blink bringing them back under my control just in time to see my brother stager to his feet. I feel relief as I feel sand sloughing off me and almost relax before -

Shukaku _screamed._ I clutch my head as I battle against the bijju. I feel like I'm trying to keep a flood from going past a dam with only my two small hands.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch my brother as I rub blood from my mouth with my sleeve. I don't feel even remotely safe with the fluctuating of the demon's chakra, even as the sand had stopped moving. Gaara's eyes seem to be screwed up in concentration, and he falls to his knees, still clutching his head as he growls. I start when a sudden, very _human_ scream suddenly comes from my brother.

No one moves as a human groan comes from my brother, followed by harsh pants. I watch as he staggers to his feet, swaying. Ninja around me relax a little as the KI fades to almost nothing and the demon's chakra recedes, but no one moves. Everyone just watches, waiting for another attack, just waiting, watching Gaara's face, his fringe hanging over his eyes.

The Gaara moved, and everyone tensed as his head lifted slowly.

Then his eyes lock on mine.

I freeze, barely breathing as I look into my brother's eyes. They aren't the hard, angry eyes I expected, rather weary and worried. Even though his face was blank, I could see the relief in his eyes, and something about him, for once made me feel . . . safe, protected, instead of scared and trying to fight my fight or flight instincts.

"Gaara," I call softly, sounding like an explosion in the silence that had settled, before I could stop my self. I could see him shaking with cold, exaustion, and ardreninen, as he slowly limped towards me, almost moving like the puppet of some ameture.

Everyone watched as he limped past them. I start to scramble back into the wall as he gets closer, his eyes still locked on mine. I see Baki approach out of the corner of my eye.

Gaara's eyes seem dazed as I see him from three meters away. I decide that for once, Gaara isn't going crazy.

"Gaara?" I call again.

* * *

I don't see anything but my brother's make up covered face as I limp towards him. I haven't seen those markings in so long. I faintly hear him call my name again, sounding uncertain this time and I raise my left hand as I get closer. Kankuro flinches instinctively as I touch him and I feel a wave of sadness before I slowly wrap my arm around his neck and collapse against him.

* * *

I fumble to catch the dead weight that suddenly hung off my neck before it could fall to the ground, and carefully set my brother down, only to find that his right hand had a death grip on my left wrist.

I look up to see that the ninjas were now slowly dispiercing now that Gaara wasLon longer a problem and Baki-Sensei was slowly walking towards us.

He crouched down by my side when he finally got here and just looked at Gaara for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Come on, let's take him to the infimitery," he said as he stood up. I pick him up princess style with his head on my right and trail silently behind Baki-Sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

I stand before the council as they file in, yawning and stretching as the old ones grumble about creaky bones. I'm pretty sure that I know how this meeting will go, and I sigh inwardly as everyone starts to settle. I watch as Susumu, the Yondaime Kazekage, shaply calls the meeting to order.

"**_Will everybody sit down now._**" he says, as his fist slams down on the table and he sends out a wave of killing intent. I lean back as he sits.

"Today, we are here to discus the latest attack by our Jinchuriki, roughly eight hours ago," Susumu announces. I listen to the old bats grumble and wait until my name is called. I step up and give my report as precisely as I can.

"It was discovered after, that he was mildly dehydrated and had slight chakra exauhstion as well as a dangerously high fever," I finnish.

One of the civilians spoke up," There was almost one casualty, thirteen severely injures ninjas, and one who is in a coma right now. That demon is too dangerous to keep like this!"

I have to hold back a snort at this. Gaara didn't kill any one this time, despite how far gone he was. Normally, he kills three people before breakfast. My mind wanders to his fever as the council starts arguing again.

He had a fever. As far as my knowledge, he's never had one before. _I wonder . . ._

* * *

As I drift back to consciousness, I feel a strange ache in my fingers. I barely more as I keep my breathing steady and slowly let go of what ever it is that I'm holding and bring my back towards me, my other hand coming up to massage it. Then I just lie there for a minute taking in the scents around me and feeling my surroundings in the dark. I can sence Kankuro on my left, his right arm still hanging off the bed as if waiting for me to grab it again.

Still half believing, I turn on my side and reach out to clasp his hand, using it to perform a diagnostic jutsu on him. Other than the few bits of sand in his lungs, like most people of Suna, he seemed mostly fine, until I reach his leg. I can feel the muscles torn and the large gash in the surface, with sand all over. This time I don't bother with stealth, I sit up, carefully put his arm on his bed, then move to stand over Kankuro. I unwrap the bandages from around his calf carefully before reaching for the bowl and washcloth I'd noticed during my feeling, and gently wash dry blood away from the wound. My hand glows green, and for a moment, I almost think my control may have faltered, but it seems that Chakra control is a feet that stems mainly from mental poweress, one you have, it stays kind of thing.

This small thing makes me thank Kami and Jashin and Shinagami, even the archaic Konoha Log diety. With one hand, I exert control over the sand, and pull it out, making sure it doesn't hurt any thing even more. Then I slowly put the hand glowing with medical chakra over his leg. My eyes close as I feel the chakra start, and I urge it to mend the right places, and to stretch and connect in others, working from inside out. About a minute later, the skin heals and is as unblemished as it it hadn't been cut in the first place.

As I sit back in satisfaction, I can't help but think that for once, I'm glad Sakura forced everyone to learn medical ninjutsu.

_No! Bad thoughts! Don't think of the past, or future as it is now._

I shake my head and slowly move onto Kankuro's bed, and curl up into a ball next to the leg I had just healed.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, there's something hot at my feet, making a lovely contrast to the cold air on my face and the warm blankets covering me. I shift and move until I'm curled up next to the heat source, still sleepy. Then suddenly I sit up.

I shouldn't have a heat source on my bed, and the last thing I remember is Gaara attacking me, no being put to sleep by the medic-nins so they could treat my wound.

_That reminds me . . ._ I reach down my leg to feel the spot where the wound should have been. There's nothing, not even the faintest trace of a raised scar. As I did this, the heat source moved away from my and I heard the sheets rustle as it stood up.

_Almost sure it's a human now._ I think, then yelp as the lights come on. I blink back my tears, trying to look at the red blur in front of me. Then . . .

"Gaara?" I yelp again, and scramble back as far as I can go. When he doesn't glare at me, I relax slightly, but don't move. "What are you doing here?"

He walks closer, then points silently at my shin where the cut had been. He holds up a hand, and after a moment a green chakra that I had only seen used by Konoha medics when I went on missions with them appeared.

He walks forward and holds the chakra out to me, as if offering to let me feel it. I shift my left hand forward and with another glance at Gaara, who nods reassuringly making me feel that much more wary, I stick my pinkie into the chakra. I immediately gasp at the tingly feeling and almost pull back, but another glance at Gaara stops me. He's watching me with a small smile on his face, his eyes gentle and caring.

I return my attention to the chakra as I feel it slowly more around my body, making things happen, almost like when I got that medical examination after our B-rank. Then I feel it consolidate around the place where I got the wound and probe gently.

I look back up at Gaara's face, which is almost blank, but with an attentive look that made me think he could feel what the chakra did. Then all of the chakra withdrew until the only chakra other than my own that I could feel was the green chakra buzzing in my fingertips, and even that faded as Gaara took his hand away and the green chakra flickered out.

Then he smiles at me and waves his hand, leaving behind a trail of sand that destroyed the mood, and I pushed myself back into the headboard again but the sand did nothing, lazily swirling until it became _. . . Kanji?_

I squint at the sand for a moment before reading the message.

_You seem to be in perfect physical health Aniki. I'm going out to buy some clothes._

_Wait . . . Clothes? And he called me Aniki? _I think as I blink at the words.

"O - kay . . . go ahead?" I say uncomfortably. He smiles at me and to walks out, just as I notice the single line of red paint, one of the ancient symbols that no one knew the origins of in Suna, that symbolized that the person would not speak because of great sorrow.

_There's something wierd about Gaara now. Well, compared to how he is normally._


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as my I'm in my room, I use the Konoha method of traveling fast, and I disappear, going back out beyond Suna's walls. Once there, I thank the kami that I knew Naruto and Sakura as I sink into meditation for the jutsu we'd created out of desperation near the end. I open my metaphysical eyes when I feel myself enter my mindscape. I'd already dealt with Shukaku, who slept in his cage of water in the middle of the copy of Suna tha was my mind, and now I walk calmly towards the house that the Watanabe family had lived in. I get there, nodding at the flickering people that populate my mind.

Then I push open the door of the house and a small boy, one who I'm extremely familiar with comes running up to me, already knowing what I want. He smiles at me as he offers the vial of blood, and the other three following him quickly do the same with vials that appear out of the air, all the while chatting about this and that.

I slowly raise out of my mindscape, using my chakra to bring the vials with me, until I was back in the real world with four vials of blood.

I open the one for the boy, Osamu, and slowly draw the blood out, concentrating on it and covering it with blank chakra. And then, I pulled up through my memory what my body is like, adjust the age, filter it through the genetic patterns of the blood of Osamu, letting genetics do the work, and activate the jutsu.

I watch critically as the body forms in front of me, organs than bones then muscle then flesh, until the lifeless body of a boy with orange hair and purple eyes staring glassy at the sky lies in front of me.

I lean forward to cradle the body, my mind calling up the fragment that called itself Osamu even as I made sure the body would work, and planted a kiss on his brow, the fragment flowing from me to him, and he turned to the side, coughing as he felt his body once more. I place him to my right and he sits up to watch as I make his sister, the purple eyed, green haired Watanabe Suzu, his mother, Watanabe Kazue with her green hair and light blue eyes, and his father, Watanabe Kyou with his orange hair and sparkling purple eyes.

And with each of them, I transfer a fraction of my shattered mind that had controlled the clone or puppet before. Then they watch and rest as I return to my mindscape, thanking my father for making me a jinchuriki as I return to the Watanabe's house, now only populated by the memory ghosts, and pull the wagon of the trading things needed by the family to be the travelers wishing to make a living in Suna back to the real world. Dawn shows just as I return to my room, leaving the Watanabes behind and grabbing a book to read during breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

When I get down stairs, I open the book and get the things I need for cold oatmeal out. I can feel Temari hovering over the table behind me, distracting me from my thinking for a moment as I wonder why before remembering that her favorite spreads were in the fridge.

I get them out and put them in front of her before grabbing a bowl. I pour the oatmeal, sugar, and milk in, standing to replace the milk, before settling back down with my book open, letting myself go automatically through the motions of eating. I can feel Temari's nervousness, even as I examine my mind and the connections. The jutsu that I had used to create the Watanabe family was a variation of a jutsu Sakura had created as we got more desperate, and was based on three things; a person's medical ability, their ability to get access to their mindscapes, and a desperate, on the spot jutsu/seal that had been created by Ino as she was dying, that allowed one's spirit to connect and latch onto another's and be a guiding force, like Inner Sakura, even if your body dies.

I focus slightly to get up and make myself more oatmeal, before settling back down to my food and scroll. Sakura had, out of grief, gone into her mindscape, and taken a bit of blood from Ino's spirit, and pulled it back into the real world using the same loop-hole Naruto used to make his transformations solid, and knowing friend's body blind after having scanned her so many times, used the genetics of Ino's blood to make a new body for her friend, transferring her friend's soul by kissing the body's forehead. It was discovered that while Ino's spirit still had a connection to Sakura's, she could live without her at all, and after an experiment with Naruto, who had stubbornly insisted, and Ino who argued that Sakura could just bring her back as much as it hurt, it was discovered that the jutsu worked to connect their souls just as well as it had when Ino died without the dying part, everyone who was left had immediately bonded with every one else.

The variation was one that only Sakura, Naruto, and I could use, Sakura because of her apparently divine heritage, and Naruto and I because sealing a bijuu in use automatically transformed a quarter of us and our chakra into divine things. The part that mattered was that we had the ability to split, or aspect ourselves. This was pribably part of the reason Naruto didn't go insane with the number of clones he popped.

The original jutsu Ino had created had attached, bonded, _melded_ parts of your spirit to another's, with their mind in a viewing room with a communications center. I can feel all but two of the connections cut (_severed, burning, **raw**_) and subconsciously feel the burning of my eyes, and the tear tracks that marked my cheeks as I stood and put my dishes and trash away.

I'm surprised (_shocked, relieved, terrified_) when I hear Temari call out to me.

"Gaara . . ."

I turn half way towards her in the doorway, shadows obscuring most of my face.

"Yes Nee-chan?"

"Are you alright?"

". . . no."

* * *

This chapter is more of an explanation of the jutsu than any thing, and is also when Temari as Kankuro has already noticed, finds something strange with Gaara, or at least for what she knows of him.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly walk through the village, heading slowly for the Shinobi Records House. I can feel Temari following me, but I don't show any hint that I know, letting my face remain blank with apathy. I'd forgotten how much the villagers hated me before I proved my worth as Kazekage. I can feel all the fear of the people around me as I walk, and my control almost breaks as I see a mother pull her child back to stop her from running out in front of me. The entire street held its breath as I stopped in front of the child, no doubt thinking I was going to kill him. They tensed even more as I crouch down in front of the boy.

Some sand from the street swirls asking asking, '_What's your name, little one?'_

Yellow eyes peak warily up at me from beneath the thatch of red hair. The rest of the street takes a nearly nonexistent breath, trying not to draw attention, but also, trying to stay alive.

"I'm Shou," he said solidly, not wavering.

'_And what is it you dream of being Shou?'_ my sand asks.

"I wanna be a ninja mister," Shou said, his face softening slightly as he continued to look at me.

'_That is a good goal,'_ my sand states, and I reach a hand out to the boy, to shake. He hesitates for a moment before taking it, eyes widening as he feels the scrap of paper I pass him.

I stand and continue walking as the street lets it's breath out, noise resuming at a lower level as I walk.

When I finally reach the Records House, I'm sure the story has spread all over the village already, because of the way I acted. I walk up to the first open desk I see, scattering a handful of sand over the papers, sand that quickly condenses into words.

'_I request deeds for training grounds, and houses in the civilian sector_,' my sand states on the blank piece of paper it had pulled down.

The person looks up, about to lazily deny my request, when he sees me and stammers, "Yes _sir_, right away _sir_!"

He's already up, and in the back, getting the record as his voice fades.

Quickly he brings back a list of the addresses of all the properties with the certification I had requested.

I quickly pick out all the ones I need, and one more. The house the Watanabe family had used last time, my training ground, and a house I was planing on giving to the orphanage.

I write the number for my father's personal account down in the payment area, take the deeds and walk out of the Records House.

I walk towards the entrance purposefully, feeling Temari hesitate before following me to the main entrance where I brush past Watanabe Kyou as he signs all the paperwork necessary to let him move into the village with his family. Osamu comes running up to me, Suzu running behind him to scoop him up and apologise to me. I just blink, before brushing past her, mid-apology and heading straight for my new or old training ground.


	9. Chapter 9

I stand next to my siblings in front of our father as he frowns at the open letter sitting on his desk. Finally he sighs and looks up at us.

"Children. We have been invited to a family reunion for your mother's side of the the family. I can't go, so I found some of her relatives to send you with. I would like you to meet your first cousin once removed, Shikanosuke, and his son Ryuunosuke," he said, waving a hand to the door, which opens as he waves. It reveals two people who look alot like me, the older one with short red hair that reminded me of the shade of fresh blood, while his younger companion had his hair pulled back into a stubby ponytail. Their eyes were the shade of the darker leafs I'd found in my time in the Fire Country. The younger one's hair, while just as vibrant, is different, and speaks to me of . . . _Fire._

I blink realizing that my mind had whispered the word to me in celestial, most likely creating another aspect.

"Now we have one other person, but he declined the invitation and will meet you when you go. Be at the main entrance at noon. Dismised," he said, waving us out the door as it opened, and we brushed past his secretary who struggled with her pile of paperwork. The door swung shut slowly behind us and we heard a groan and the sound of a head hitting a blunt object, most likely the desk and the start of an admonishment on delaying from the secretary.

There's an awkward silence as everyone stared at the strangers before my sand swirled up and asked, "_So who are we meeting with?_"

"We're meeting with our cousin Intef, he's about your age if I had to guess, and took entierly after his mother," Shikanosuke said suddenly. And it's as if a dam broke as he spills. I nod at him to continue and he does, pushing the door open in front of him and I follow. "By the way, you can call me Suke! So any ways, most of the family has red hair like ours or some kind of green eyes, and most of the time, if you don't have one, you have the other."

"And most of the time, you get most of the traits,and even though it's not considered a trait, most of us have tans, so Intef is weird because he's got this dark green hair, and these really cool red eyes, even though he has to cover them. He said something about them being treasured gifts, but anyway, he's awesome, most of the time you can't even tell that he's practically blind. I's like he has super sences! I can't pull any pranks on him!" Suke babbled as he pulled towards one of the hotels. I smile at him before putting some word in front of him. He stops a moment to read them before blushing.

"Oh yeah . . . Well, I'l see you later," he said voice suddenly down cast. I tug his arm and make seal, a kage bushin appearing next to me. "Oh yeah! You're a ninja! Alright!"

He grabbed the clone's arm and started babbling again. I smile, turning and walking back towards my room.


End file.
